


Corulag

by St0rybr00ke



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Child Abandonment, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Rebellion, Rogue One - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: She's been arrested. Again. And it's nothing petty like her forgery and smuggling. And the scruffy man sitting across from her isn't a smuggler like he says he is.Or Jyn Erso is arrested on Corulag before she can go through with her attempted assassination of their dictator. Cassian Andor is arrested posing as a smuggler to get her out of her predicament and bring her back to Yavin 4 to train her as a member of the Rebel Alliance. And Jyn isn't having it.





	1. Chapter 1

She's thrown into the back of the van, slamming down onto the metal floor with a grunt. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and her skin's still thrumming from the electric shock prod that had pressed into her skin quite a few times. She grunts as she's pulled up and shoved down into a seat, a trooper hooking her cuffs onto the seat to keep her from moving or standing up. There's three others on the prison transport with her, must've been a good day for the Empire. "Fuck you!" Jyn snaps at him angrily. She lashes out and kicks at the trooper. He turns and she's greeted once more with her old friend the stun rod pressed into her shoulder. The electricity shoots through her veins and she jerks uncontrollably, eyes widening and a hiss of pain bursting from her chapped lips. She sucks in deep breaths of air as the convulsions subside and the trooper takes a seat at the front of the van. Jyn feels dizzy and sick to her stomach as she leans her head back with a dull thud against the wall. The van roars to life and Jyn knows this is likely going to be her last time being arrested. She's forged documents, smuggled, petty theft, shipjacking, murder (only in self defense, luckily those were dropped), unlawful conduct with undesirables, resisting arrest, escape from custody, and creating a public disturbance, but attempted assassination of an Imperial dictator trumped all those charges combined. There was no escape from this. She was going to spend the rest of her life in a prison, she knew it. She wasn't going back to the easy minimum security Imperial prison. She was going to a real prison, this was it. This was her last hurrah.

Jyn looks up and locks eyes with the human sitting across from her. He's in a tattered leather brown vest, his cuffs aren't secured to the seat. He must not be as important as she is, she thinks bitterly. He looks older than her, sharp jawline and a dusting of brown scruff on his cheeks. He has tired eyes, but there's a faint smile on his pink lips as he stares down Jyn. And it irritates her beyond belief. She scowls at him but doesn't say a single word. There's a momentary silence. She shuts her eyes and continues to take in deep breaths to combat the rising panic and fear in her chest. When she opens her eyes he's still staring with more of a smile. 

"So are you one of those perverts?" he raises a brow at her question and leans forward a bit.

"Well, yes, but which type of pervert are you referring to?" he inquires quietly, lacing his fingers together. He's watching her face, clocking her every move and it's infuriating. She doesn't trust him or his watchful gaze. He's not watching her with a lustful, wanting gaze. He's watching her to predict what she says next. 

"You know, one of those guys that gets off watching girls say... get electrocuted with stun prods?" she trills, cocking her head to the side. The scruffy man smirks.

"No, can't say I'm one of  _those_ perverts." Jyn smirks at his response as she leans forward, her arms pulling back against where her cuffs are secured to the wall of the van. 

"So what're you here for if you're not a pervert?" she asks quietly.

"Be quiet back there!" shouts the trooper who'd been a little too trigger happy with the stun prod. Jyn rolls her eyes as she waits for the man's answer. He smirks at her.

"Smuggling, technically." his response is vague and she knows there's more to it. She sits there with a blank expectant expression. He sighs. "But technically... I'm here looking for someone."

"Looking for someone on Corulag? It's a small planet, maybe I know them." he breaks into a grin and it sends shivers down her spine. He knows something. There's a reason he's on this transport with her. 

"I don't think you would." he says in his heavily accented voice. "She goes under a lot of aliases, but her name, her  _real name_ , is Jyn Erso..." her smirk instantly fades and she leans back in her seat. His smirk fades slightly, he knows he's gotten a reaction out of her. 

"I think you shouldn't poke around in things that aren't your business." her voice is cold as ice as the van rattles and shakes along the road.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea. Erso is someone very important to me, to us." there's no joking in his voice, his smirk is gone and Jyn's stomach rolls in fear. He didn't look like he'd be one of Saw's men, he looked too soft for it. But Saw was sneaky. It had been six years, maybe Saw had finally realized she was a liability to his cause, she knew too much about him and his radical operation. 

"I think you should listen to the trooper and be quiet." Jyn grits out. She straightens her back and squares her shoulder and looks away from him. She hears him quietly chuckle, but he doesn't say a single word to her.

Her mind races as she imagines a thousand ways he could end her. They were being watched but Saw's men were known to make suicidal attempts to fulfill his demands. Maybe he was going to wait till they were off the van before he made his move. Jyn may have been abandoned by Saw, it may have broken her heart and sent her down the path that landed her here, but she would never breathe a word to hurt him. Saw had raised her, been her father. He may have broken and abandoned her, but she still felt the need to protect his cause that had once been close to her heart.

The silence is deafening in the van aside from the rumbling and grinding of the van against gravel. 

"Do you have hope?" he suddenly asks her. Jyn glares at him, but it quickly fades into a look of confusion as she watches him sneakily reaching into his boot. 

"Hope is a foolish notion." she snaps at him, tensing up. She desperately wishes her arms weren't literally tied behind her back. 

"I think you should a little hope." he informs her as she watches him pull out a thin pin from his boot and began working with his cuffs. "Everyone needs a little hope sometimes, Erso." her heart sinks into her stomach as his cuffs fall off his wrists with a quiet clink. 

"Hey, hey!" she shouts for the troopers as she suddenly lashes out and kicks at him angrily as he reaches out for her. 

"Goddammit..." he hisses at the troopers suddenly jump up and come for him. He lunges forward out of his seat and slams his shoulder into the trooper. He wrestles away the trooper's blaster and opens fire before they have a chance to shoot at him. The man knows what he's doing. The others on the transport begin shouting at him, begging for their release. But he ignores them and turns to Jyn. She lets out an angry shout, using her free legs to kick him as hard in the shin as she possibly could. He grunts and stumbles back as the van screeches to the halt. "Do you want to get rescued or not?" he yells in her face, he's not playing games anymore, he's not joking. Her chest is heaving as he reaches behind her and hastily uncuffs her with the pin, freeing her arm. She's barely free for a second before she slams her fist into his gut. He can free her, but she's running before he gets a chance to gun her down. He falls over with a groan, clutching his stomach as Jyn jumps to her feet and runs for the van door. Before she can throw it open, it's ripped open by troopers aiming blasters at her face. She stumbles back with a gasp but in seconds there's blaster fire and Jyn's sure she's dead. Her eyes have shut instinctively and when she opens them the troopers are scrawled out dead on the empty road out of the main city. Jyn gasps in shock and takes a step back, bumping into a firm chest behind her. The man is behind her, face twisted in discomfort. His arm is wrapped around his waist and he's glaring down at her, blaster in his hand. "I told you to have a little hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hit almost 700 views in a day and people seem to like it so I guess I'll try to drop this next chapter before I go to work today. Thank you so much for the comments, I love hearing from you guys!!!
> 
> I failed Spanish so don't judge btw if you haven't seen Diego at the Golden Globes go look it up on Youtube it'll rock your socks off and blow ya ovaries

"I told you to have a little hope." he grunts. Jyn is still shaking, still shocked that she's actually alive. The man grips her arm and nudges her towards the open doors. Jyn immediately resists, trying to throw his vice like grip off her arm. "Would you work with me a little bit?" she can't place the accent and she's desperately trying to. She needs to figure something out about him, a name, a home planet. Anything she could use against him. He wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He'd left the other prisoners handcuffed as he forcefully gave her a little shove out of the van and shut the doors behind them. He wanted  _her_. 

"I'm not going to talk." she suddenly bursts out. He looks confused as he kneels down beside the dead trooper and pats him down to find a comm, grinning when he succeeded.

"Talk about what?" he inquires as he begins to fiddle with the comm buttons. Jyn begins to grow frustrated with his games. She knew why he was here, what he wanted from her. She's not an idiot. He's likely trying to use the comm to contact Saw, to tell him he found her and he's going to leave her dead with the other troopers. It'll look like she escaped and killed them. There'll be no investigation. 

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with already! Saw knows I wouldn't breathe a word about him or his people, but I guess he wants to tie up loose ends, so just get it over with. Just make it quick!" she shouts at him. The man has a look of utter confusion as he slowly stands up. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his brown hair.

"No puedes ser serio..." she recognizes the language as he sighs and shakes his head. Fest. That was quite uncommon for one of Saw's men. He didn't exactly look like he was from Fest either. Most of the men and women she'd met from Fest had darker skin, usually rather kind and non violent. "You think I'm with Gerrera? I thought you were supposed to be smart." he sighs as he continues fiddling with the small device. Static begins transmitting through it. Jyn's confusion begins to overwhelm her. 

"Then  _who_ are you?" the man ignores her as he brings the comm up to his mouth.

"Captain Andor, requesting extraction." it's all he says. Jyn listens closely and after a moment of silence the comm crackles back to life.

"Expect us in two minutes." 

The man, Andor sighs in relief and Jyn thinks she's about to have an aneurysm. "Two minutes, who's coming here in two minutes?!" the man begins to look pained as her voice raises and Jyn begins to pace to and fro. "You show up out of nowhere, suddenly decide to rescue me instead of kill me, and now someone's going to be here in two minutes." Jyn moves into action suddenly and bends down to grab the second troopers blaster from his dead hand. The man looks mildly frustrated but not at all frightened as she points it at him. "Tell me what the hell is going on and who you are." she demands angrily. He sighs and lifts his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

"Calm down. My name is Cassian Andor, I'm a captain with the rebellion. And you're Jyn Erso."

"I'm not Jyn Erso, I'm Liana Hale-" 

"You're not Liana Halek, you're Jyn Erso. Jyn Erso with a rap sheet longer than your arm, Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra Erso, Galen Erso is an imperial scientist, you grew up on an Imperial ship before your family fled and disappeared. Now, here you are, fourteen years later, running from the Empire while your father is an Imperial officer." Jyn's stomach is flip flopping like crazy and she wants to scream. He knows everything about her.

"What does the rebellion want with me?" she grinds out through her teeth, clenching her free fist tightly. The wind begins to kick up as a small ship comes into view. Jyn squints her eyes against the dust as it begins to set down a few feet away from him. 

"Now that, I don't know, I'm just the messenger." he calls over the roar of the engines. "If you want to find out, or if you just want a ride off this Imperial controlled shit show, I'd recommend getting on board the ship and getting out of here." he advised her as he turns and jogs towards the ship. Jyn weighs her options. If she stays she can try to run but with no ship, nowhere to run, she'll be captured again in a heartbeat. Anywhere is better than this, and her chances of getting killed are probably much lower than they would be staying on Corulag. So she runs after him. 

"You know I have warrants out for my arrest, you're aiding one of the most wanted criminals on Corulag." she advises him. Cassian grins as she sits down and straps herself in, the ship begins to lift off the ground. The engines roar and he has to practically scream to be heard. 

"I think you have a bit of an ego if you truly believe that." he laughs and disappears into the cockpit. Jyn exhales deeply as they take off. She doesn't understand her luck, she was sure she was doomed to die in an Imperial prison, but once again luck had shone down upon her and she was free. In a sense...

*~*~*~*

"The counsel would like to speak to you, but they'd like for you to get some rest first." Cassian explains as they step down the ramp onto the docking port.

"Where are we?"

"Yavin 4. You'll have a room to yourself for now. Most of us share bunks, but I figure you might not do too well with a bunk mate just yet."

"You're talking like this is a long term arrangement." Jyn is challenging as she follows Cassian out of the hangar bay and into the barracks down a long hall. 

"Well I'm hoping it will be a long term arrangement. I feel as though you could be a valuable asset to the cause." he sounds almost sincere as they take a left and Cassian stops in front of a thick steel door.

"Asset, is that all I am?" she scoffs as he uses the keypad next to the door to unlock the room. Jyn glances inside. There's a single cot and a desk, that was all. The walls were stone and the room was cold, it was practically a prison cell. Cassian grabs her arm before she can step inside. She glares up at him, suddenly realizing the height difference. His eyes are truthful and it's a refreshing change from the fake life she's been leading.

"You're more than just an asset. Get some rest." it's all he says to her before he gives her a nudge into her room and Jyn watches as the thick door slides shut and Cassian disappears from view. That's when Jyn realizes there's no keypad for the door on the inside.

"Hey!" she shouts angrily, slamming her hands against the door. There's no sounds from the other side and Jyn is filled with an expected, but still powerful rage. "Fuck!" she cusses under her breath as she braces her hands against the steel door.  She's realizing that she has just traded one prison for another. She was foolish to believe they'd actually give her a chance to be free. Jyn moves to sit down on the bed and she buries her face in her hands as she angrily curses and smacks her fist into the flimsy mattress. She swears on her life that whoever opens the door is in for a world of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm gonna be switching up the POV. I write a lot faster in present tense but my writing is a lot better quality in past tense. I didn't expect so many reviews and views but I just hit 1100 and I wanna be giving you guys quality over quantity, ya know? So I might not release chapters as quickly but they'll be of better quality. So thank you for anyone reading, I love you all so much, thank you so much for the comments I adore hearing from all of you :>

There isn't a window and Jyn felt like she'd been in here for days. She fell asleep after what felt like hours pounding on the door and screaming her lungs out to be released. She'd finally given up and collapsed on the bed. She'd lain there with just the sound of breath and the pounding of her heart until finally she'd slipped into a deep sleep. Jyn woke up in the same cell, the same dim light, and the same blank gray walls. Jyn sighed as she rolled onto her side and began to count the specks on the gray wall. She's counted up to 176 specks on the cement when she heard a clattering outside. She didn't move an inch and she closed her eyes, feigning to be asleep. The door slid open and Jyn held her breath as a set of footsteps tread towards her cot. 

"She's still asleep, are you sure he said to get her?" a male voice asked. Jyn suddenly leapt up and lunged at the figure she barely saw. She had no idea if they had weapons, what they were planning, but she wanted to find Cassian and have a couple words with them.

"Shit!" the second voice yelled as Jyn slammed the slimmer male into the wall. He had no weapons in his hands. His skin was blue, huge black eyes bulging out of his skull as he shoved her back. Jyn stumbled, but caught herself before she fell back on the bed.

"Where is he?!" she shouted, her voice cracking in anger. She dodges the alien's attempts to grab at her and darted for the door. She slammed her shoulder into the second man, he was dressed in an orange and white pilot jumpsuit. "Where's Andor?!" she shouted in his face. He looked stunned, he was young and probably hadn't been expecting her angry and violent response. He stuttered and stammered uselessly, he didn't even reach for the blaster strapped to his waist. She rolled her eyes and shoved past him and began to storm down the placid hallways. "Cassian!" she shouted. She kicked and pounded at the steel doors as she passed. She got stares but no one made a move to stop her. A couple of men turned and disappeared down the hall, probably to warn Cassian of the raging bull heading his way. That's what Jyn felt like. She saw red, pure blood and rage in her eyes as she stalked out of the halls and into the wide hangar bay. Jyn knew she must look like a mad woman with her flushed red cheeks shouting at the top of her lungs. She spotted him. Cassian  _fucking_ Andor. Tall, dark hair, tattered jacket, and that smug goddamn face she wanted to punch. She zeroed in on him like a hungry panther and stalked towards him. He ran his fingers through his hair and she could hear that sigh in her head. "You." she spat venomously as she stopped in front of him. Her arms were taut by her side and if looks could kill Cassian would have dropped dead in a split second.

"I can explain." There's that accented voice, he's trying to calm her down. He's trying to  _soothe_ her. 

"Explain? Explain what to me? Explain why you locked me in a goddamn cell? Lying to me to get me here and then leaving me locked up?!" Cassian winced at her booming shout and put his hands out towards her in an attempt to placate her. She responded by angrily slapping his hand down. He didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Yes, I can explain!" he snapped at her. "You're not a prisoner." 

"Oh yeah, I guess the whole being locked in a four by two room was just a little too reminiscent of some of my previous experiences. Previous experiences in  _prison_." she hissed dangerously. Cassian grimaced and scratched at the scruff dotting his jawline.

"Prison experience? Well you have a history with shipjacking, and we already barely have enough ships as it is. Couldn't risk you getting a little klepto on me and jacking one of my ships." he shouldered past her and Jyn thought she might just break that shoulder. 

"So you don't trust me?"

"You're a criminal." he retorted as Jyn stalked alongside him.

"Oh, as if you aren't one? I'm sure the Empire has warrants out for your arrest as well." she reminded him coldly. She's not sure where he's headed, but she's following him. He's not getting off easy.

"I have warrants out for my arrest because I take a stand against the Empire." he's getting fired up now and Jyn smirked. 

"Who says I wasn't taking a stand of my own?" she challenged sharply. Cassian stopped walking and Jyn nearly crashed into him as he spun around. He clenched his jaw and looked at her as if she was a petty child. He even bent over to stare into her green eyes and Jyn can't fathom how goddamn furious she is. 

"Unlawful association with an  _undersirable_. That's your way of standing up against the Empire?" Jyn suddenly smacked at his chest furiously and all the asshole did was grin at her as he turned back around and headed for a door at the end of yet another goddamn long hallway.

"You're a piece of shit, lying, no good maniac!" she shouted as he opened the doors and stepped in. There was a feeling of deja vu as she nearly stumbled on her feet and into Cassian as he again stopped abruptly. She put her hands up to stop herself, grabbing his ripped jacket and giving him a shove out of the way. There was a woman in white, short hair, and a man standing next to her in front of a circular table. There were a few others in the room, and they were all staring dead at her. Her cheeks flushed a bit as the woman cleared her throat and motioned for Jyn to take a seat. Cassian nodded to the woman and moved to stand to the side as Jyn edgily took a seat at the table. "What?" she snapped at the red headed woman. 

"I know you must have a lot of questions, but we have our reasons for bringing you here." she tried to reassure Jyn but the younger woman glared her down. "I'm Mon Mothma, I'm the leader of this faction of the Rebellion."

"I don't care who you are." Jyn cut her off before she could say another word. The woman, Mothma, frowned at her but Jyn couldn't be bothered. "And I don't care why you broke me out, or rescued me, liberated me, whatever you want to call it. I'm not here to help you. I've been part of your rebellion and it's not the life for me." Jyn's clear and cold, her distaste blatantly obvious. Mothma smiled faintly, thin lips pulling up into a smirk. 

"You have no interest in following in your father's footsteps?"

"Becoming an Imperial scientist? Don't think I got the grades for it. Being raised by mercenaries, you apparently know my whole story." Mothma looked caught off guard and confused before a realization appeared on her face.

"No, he's not just an Imperial scientist. Your father has been a part of this Rebellion since you were born. And he did it for you." Jyn suddenly stood up, her chair scraping against the ground as she clenched her fists tightly. She wouldn't let this woman, a total stranger, use her father to guilt trip her. 

"You know what, go ahead and send me back to Corulag. I'd rather be sitting in a work camp than be here. You didn't know Galen."

"Didn't? Is he dead?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"It's easier for me to believe." Jyn snapped darkly. She glanced over towards Cassian and it just added to the fury when she saw him looking at her with what appeared to be pity in his dark eyes. 

"Well we don't think he is. We've been getting word from an Imperial cargo pilot that has plans to defect. We've intercepted coded communications, we can't find the source, and it's hard to interpret what he's saying but your father's name has been said in all of the messages. There have been five so far. We think he's alive and convinced someone to defect to get a message out. They just... haven't defected yet." Mothma added last minute and Jyn couldn't stop the sarcastic laugh that burst out of her.

"So, an  _Imperial pilot_ is sending coded messages which you can't decode, all you have is someone saying my father's name, and you thought that was enough of a reason to break me out of an Imperial prison van and bring me all the way here to what? What do you want from me?" Jyn suddenly yelled, slamming her hand down angrily on the table. Mothma wasn't phased, her lips forming a taut line as she gazed at the younger woman. 

"We want you to help us in our fight. We want you to help us find your father. And when, not  _if_ , we find him after he tells us what he knows you both will be completely free to go and live your life as you so choose." 

"But why me?" Jyn still didn't understand. They had resources, talent, men to back them. What could she, a single person, do?

"You have talents. You forge documents, you were raised by Saw Gerrera. You're a fighter, you're smart. And your father will be much more willing to work with us and make a move to escape if he knows you're here."

"So I'm bait? That's what you're telling me?" Jyn scoffed as she buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath before dropping her hands back down to her sides. 

"You're not bait, you're an asset." Mothma reassured her. Jyn thought back to Cassian's earlier words and smirked at the irony. She was so tired of the fighting, she wondered if they truly could find her father, if she had a chance to see him again in her lifetime. 

"You know what, show me proof that my father is alive. Not just his name in some coded message, real honest to god proof. Then we'll talk. Until then, lock me back up in my cell if you have to. I don't want to do this anymore." she turned and stormed out of the room before Mothma could say another word. She felt sick to her stomach and ignored the heavy footsteps behind her.

"I've heard the messages, I heard them say his name." she heard Cassian's voice follow her as she stalked through the hangar. 

"You've heard them. I haven't. I want more than someone saying a name. I want truth, I want reality." she made her wants clear as she glanced around the the halls at the thick steel doors.

"And you'll have it. What're you doing?" he sounded confused as she stopped in front of one of the identical silver doors and opened it with the keypad. 

"Locking myself back up. Come back when you have my reality." she spat at him as she stepped into the little cement block that was going to be her home for god knows how long. 

"Jyn, stop." Cassian tried to protest as Jyn dropped onto her cot and gave Cassian a sickly smile. 

"Go ahead and shut the door, Andor. I'll see you when you have what I want." she bid him goodbye as she leaned against the cold wall. Cassian was defeated and slowly reached for the keypad.

"You'll get your father back, Jyn." It was a promise, she could tell it from the brief glimpse of his somber face as the thick door slid shut and locked her once more back into her cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks rn but I'm gonna buckle down and keep writing. Please leave your comments and ideas, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear from you guys who are reading. You guys rock

Jyn woke up to the sound of the metal door sliding open with a squeak and a groan. She moaned tiredly as she slowly sat up and glowered at the figure standing in the doorway. Of course it's him. Standing there with a faint smile on his chapped lips and a tray in his hands. "May I come in?" he asked her in a rare show of politeness. Jyn smirked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm the prisoner here, not you." she reminded him, making a motion to come in. Cassian chuckled as he came inside the small cell and handed the tray off to Jyn. He leaned against the cold wall and watched as Jyn gave him a chilling glare and set the tray next to her on the cot.

"You locked yourself in here this time. I just thought you might be hungry." 

"Well you thought wrong." Jyn lied, her stomach was aching and she was so thirsty. Her stomach was churning and she desperately wanted to devour the grimy rations next to her. Cassian arched a dark brow and cocked his head towards the tray. 

"When was the last time you got something to eat?" Jyn fell quiet at the question as she tried to think of the answer. When was the last time she'd had a chance to eat something substantial. She couldn't even remember. Following her attempt to go through with her assassination of the dictator on Corulag she'd been shoved into a holding cell and either ignored or screamed at by Imperial officers. Her stomach growled loudly in the silence and Jyn glowered at Cassian when he gave her a pointed look. "Just eat something, would you?" Jyn conceded and very begrudgingly picked up the tray. It wasn't gourmet, there was some gray mush and what looked like a mud covered rock that Jyn was pretty sure was meant to be a biscuit or a roll. 

"I got better food in prison." Jyn griped as she picked up the fork and took a small bite of the gray goop. 

"How long were you in prison for?" Cassian asked abruptly. Jyn nearly choked on the tasteless mouthful of nothingness. She quickly regained her composure and slowly chewed before swallowing. The silence was palpable as she glanced up at Cassian with a scowl furrowed into her brow. 

"Some time here and then." she answered vaguely, but Cassian didn't appear pleased with that answer. 

"How long?"

"None of your business, Andor, that's how long." she snapped angrily at him. She angrily stabbed her fork at the pile on her face. Despite the tastelessness it was food and her hunger was getting the better of her. Cassian clenched his jaw.

"Trust isn't a terrible thing to have, Jyn." she hated hearing her name come out of his mouth like that, like they were familiar, like they were friends. She scoffed at his words and shook her head in amusement. Trust wasn't something that came easily to her. She'd trusted her father, and he'd left (albeit it wasn't his fault but he was still gone), she'd trusted Saw, who'd been like a father to her, had abandoned her like it was nothing. She'd trusted others and they always let her down, broke her down. And every time it had hurt just as bad as the first time. She wasn't about to start trusting these people, believing in them, relying on them. She'd just get let down again.

"It's not terrible, Andor. It's dangerous." she replied curtly. Cassian sighed heavily and straightened up off the wall. He didn't speak again as he walked out the door, not glancing back at Jyn once before he sealed the door again.

 

The next four times someone else brought Jyn her trays. She wasn't sure how much time passed between meals but it felt like forever. They didn't say anything to her, it was someone different every time. Not a word, just a sympathetic look before they set the tray down and left. She was sleeping more to pass the time with nothing to entertain herself. She was sure she was going to go out of her mind with boredom. This time when she slowly awoke she heard that familiar voice. Jyn slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have a chance to say anything before Cassian was grabbing her arm and pulling her up.  "What the hell, Andor?" she snapped at him. 

"You've been sitting in here too long." he replied as he gave the slimmer girl a nudge out the door and into the hallway.

"Where're we going, what's going on? Did you finally get the proof you need?" 

"Nunca puedes callarte, puedes?" he scoffed and Jyn glowered at him. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. His mind got ahead of his English at times. "You talk too much, ask too many questions. You need a shower." he stated bluntly and Jyn was a bit taken aback at the lack of beating around the bush. Now that he mentioned it she realized how badly she wanted to feel water on her skin, to wash off the layers of grime and exhaustion. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead and her clothes probably reeked from her hours (maybe days), she'd spent in the cell alone. Jyn sped her pace up a bit to keep up with Cassian's long strides down the hall. 

"Trying to tell me something, is that it?" Jyn smirked as he stopped and unlocked a door. Cassian stepped aside and let Jyn inside first. It was a small room, three showerheads and a bench. Some soap sat on the benches. It wasn't much but Jyn was excited to finally have a shower to herself, as long as no one else decided to invade her privacy. Cassian gestured towards the shower with one hand as he leaned against the doorway. 

"I'll bring you a change of clothes, take your time." 

"You gonna lock the door behind you?" There's not much of a joking tone in her voice now as Jyn stared him down. Cassian's chapped lips pulled up into a terse smile. 

"You were the one who locked the door, Jyn." he retorted before he turned and left, the door sliding shut with a clang. Jyn was getting tired of the silence that surrounded her at all times. But at least while standing in silence this time she would get a chance to clean herself off. Jyn slowly unzipped her jacket and peeled the grimy fabric off of her body. She tossed her jacket onto the bench before shimmying out her tight pants before throwing her shirt and bra to join her jacket. She reached up and took the hair tie out of her hair and let her greasy hair fall down to her shoulders. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a chance to herself to shower and get herself cleaned up. She reached out and turned the shower on. It spurted and spluttered for a moment before it finally began to spit water out. It was cold, and it didn't seem to warm up, but she couldn't be bothered to be upset about it. She took a deep breath and stepped into the cold stream, shivering as it hit her body. Jyn stood there for a moment and savored the feeling of clean water before she turned and grabbed the soap. She squeezed a handful of soap into her hand and began to scrub the dirt off her body. The last time she'd had regular showers to herself was when she was living with Saw. It had been a luxury, but not something she'd allowed herself to get used to. Jyn took a deep breath in and turned around to let the water run through her knotted hair. For such short hair it knotted so easily. She sighed happily as she felt the knots slowly work out as she massaged her fingers through her hair and worked the kinks out of her hair. The water went from chilly to ice cold, Jyn figured that was her signal to get out and start to dry off. She glanced around and noticed a raggedy towel folded up on the bench. Jyn bent over to grasp it and wrapped it around herself just as the door slid open. Cassian was standing there with a folded pile of clothes in his hand. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight slightly. "There's not a lot around here to wear, just found something I thought would fit you." he explained, taking a step towards her and holding the clothes out to her. Jyn smiled faintly. She held her towel up with one hand and awkwardly grabbed the clothes from him. Cassian glanced at the towel around her before he turned his gaze to the floor. "Get dressed, we got what you wanted to hear." he informed her and Jyn felt like her chest might burst at the unexpected news. 

"Y-you're serious?" she asked in shock, her eyes widening. Cassian nodded, still keeping his gaze away from her.

"I'll wait outside, don't take long. You're gonna want to hear this."

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably continue this if people like it. I'm trash reading through Jyn's history and wanted to write about it. I love her. I love Cassian. They're space mom and dad. And they're killing me.


End file.
